Cauchemar en Jaune
by Naona
Summary: C'est le jour ne l'anniversaire de Draco... Ce OS et un hommage fait à Frederic Brown, un auteur splendide! Donc, rien ne m'appartient!


_Note de l'auteur :__ Il faut savoir que mes OS ne sont pas tout à fait basées sur la véritable histoire des personnages._

**Cauchemar en Jaune**

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par la sonnerie du réveil, mais resta couché un bon moment après l'avoir fait taire, à repasser une dernière fois les plans qu'il avait établis pour une escroquerie dans la journée et un assassinat le soir.

Il n'avait négligé aucun détail, c'était une simple récapitulation finale. A 20h46, il serait libre, dans tous les sens du mot. Il avait fixé le moment parce que c'était son trentième anniversaire et que c'était l'heure exacte où il était né. Sa mère, passionnée d'astrologie, lui avait souvent rappelé la minute précise de sa naissance. Lui-même n'était pas superstitieux, mais cela flattait son sens de l'humour de commencer sa vie à trente ans, à une minute près.

De toutes façons, le temps travaillait contre lui. Homme de loi spécialisé dans les affaires immobilières moldues, il voyait de très grosses sommes passer entre ses mains ; une partie de ces sommes y restait. Un an auparavant, il avait « emprunté » 5 000 livres, pour les placer dans une affaire sûre, qui allait doubler ou tripler sa mise, mais où il en perdit la totalité. Il « emprunta » un nouveau capital, pour diverses spéculations, et pour rattraper sa perte initiale. Il avait maintenant environ trente mille livres de retard, le trou ne pouvait guère être dissimulé désormais plus de quelques mois et il n'avait pas le moindre espoir de le combler en si peu de temps. Il avait donc résolu de réaliser le maximum en argent liquide sans éveiller les soupçons, en vendant diverses propriétés. Dans l'après-midi il disposerait de plus de cent mille livres, plus qu'il ne lui en fallait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Et jamais il ne serait pris. Son départ, sa destination, sa nouvelle identité, tout était prévu et fignolé, il n'avait négligé aucun détail. Il y travaillait depuis des mois.

Sa décision de tuer son amant, Harry, il l'avait prise un peu après coup. Le mobile était simple : il le détestait. Mais c'est seulement après avoir pris la résolution de ne jamais aller en prison, de se suicider s'il était pris, que l'idée lui était venue : puisque de toutes façons il mourrait s'il était pris, il n'avait rien à perdre en laissant derrière lui un homme mort au lieu d'un homme en vie.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire devant l'opportunité du cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui avait fait (la veille, avec 24h d'avance) : une belle valise neuve. Il l'avait aussi amené à accepter de fêter son anniversaire en allant dîner en ville, à sept heures. Son amant ne se doutait pas de ce que Draco avait préparé pour continuer la soirée de fête. Il le ramènerait au manoir avant vingt heures quarante-six et satisferait son goût pour les choses bien faites en se rendant « veuf » à la minute précise. Il avait aussi un avantage pratique à le laisser mort : s'il l'abandonnait vivant et endormi, Harry comprendrait ce qui s'était passé et alerterait la police moldue et magique en constatant, au matin, qu'il était parti. Si Draco le laissait mort, le cadavre ne serait pas trouvé avant deux ou peut-être trois jours, ce qui lui assurerait une avance bien plus confortable.

A son bureau, tout se passa à merveille (il avait même réussi à tuer une souris en ouvrant la porte) ; quand l'heure fut venue d'aller retrouver son amant, tout était paré. Mais Potter traîna devant les cocktails et traîna encore plus au restaurant ; Draco en vint à se demander avec inquiétude s'il arriverait à le ramener au manoir avant vingt heure quarante-six. C'était ridicule, il le savait bien, mais il avait fini par attacher une grande importance au fait qu'il voulait être libre à ce moment-là et non une minute avant ou une minute après. Il gardait l'œil sur sa montre.

« Dis-moi, Draco, c'est quoi, le meilleur, l'île flottante ou la forêt noire ?

-Aucun des deux… fixe sa montre

-Voyons, chéri… Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria Harry en voyant Draco mettre l'argent sur la table et en commençant à mettre son manteau.

-On s'en va !

-Quoi ! »

Draco prit son amant par le bras ainsi que le manteau de celui-ci, et se dirigea presque en courant la limousine noire qui les attendait.

Attendre d'être entrés dans le manoir l'aurait mis en retard de trente secondes. Mais sur le porche, dans l'obscurité, il n'y avait aucun danger ; il ne risquait rien, pas plus qu'à l'intérieur du manoir.

Il jeta LE sort de toute sa volonté pendant que Harry attendait qu'il trouve le sortilège pour faire ouvrir les portes. Draco rattrapa le corps sans vie avant qu'il ne tombe et parvint à le maintenir debout, tout en ouvrant la porte de l'autre main et en la refermant de l'intérieur.

Il murmura un « Lumos ! » et une lumière jaunâtre envahît le hall. Avant qu'ils aient pu voir la coquille pendant au bras de Draco, tous les amis de celui-ci, invités à la soirée surprise d'anniversaire du blond, hurlèrent d'une seule voix :

« Surprise ! »


End file.
